


Philophobia

by bobbohu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Letters, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbohu/pseuds/bobbohu
Summary: onde chanyeol faz kyungsoo lembrar do porquê teme se apaixonar
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Philophobia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Philophobia](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/611317) by Bobbohu. 



Dói-me intensamente escrever isto, porém acho necessário fazê-lo.

Não quero que pense que me arrependo do tempo que passamos juntos, pelo contrário, costumo recordar-me desses pequenos e lindos momentos com um grande sorriso nos lábios. Mas, talvez a única coisa da qual me arrependo, com grande pesar, seja não ter prestado atenção nos – muitos – sinais ao meu redor. 

Me arrependo, talvez, por ter ficado tão cego de amor por ti a ponto de ignorar tudo o que estava bem na minha cara, e também por ter ignorado todos os avisos daqueles que apenas queriam meu bem. 

Não me arrependo de tê-lo amado, Chanyeol. Mas me arrependo profundamente por não conseguir deixar de amar-te. Porque sim, eu o amo, Park Chanyeol. Amei tão pura e verdadeiramente quanto podia. 

Tu foste único para mim, mas eu nunca fui de fato único para ti, não é? Me doeu intensamente aceitar isso. Porém, eu nunca ter sido único para ti explica a certa velocidade com a qual você encontrou alguém novo. Ou pelo menos, alguém que eu acreditava ser novo. 

Em poucas semanas descobri que vocês já estavam juntos há um tempo. Magoou-me descobrir que esse mesmo tempo passou-se enquanto ainda estávamos juntos, porém o que doeu realmente foi ter que admitir que todo esse tempo, eu estava errado quanto a quem você era. 

Entretanto, não guardo uma verdadeira mágoa ou qualquer tipo de rancor de ti, Chanyeol. Para ser totalmente honesto, só tenho a agradecer-te por tudo o que fez a mim.

Obrigado, Park Chanyeol, por ter feito-me lembrar de todos os motivos pelos quais eu sempre tive medo de me apaixonar.

Sem qualquer tipo de resentimento,

Do Kyungsoo


End file.
